Proper Goodbye v2
by kaledonia
Summary: This is take 2; I rewrote the original.  It's a Fiesta solution to Stella's absence from season 7.  Cheap and cheesy, but better than killing her off. Take place during & after 'Vacation Getaway'; includes spoilers.


Author's note: When it was first announced that Melina Kanakaredes wasn't coming back at, I was afraid they'd just kill Stella off. This story came to me when I tried to figure out a semi-reasonable explanation for Stella to disappear between the lighthouse scene, and whatever fallout occurred after the gun went off. I wrote it tongue-in-cheek, knowing it was cheesy, but it is supposed to be. Being a Fiesta fan, I went in that direction.

The first version of this story got no reviews, so I assumed it must have sucked. Hopefully, this one will elicit a response.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with CSI:NY.

#####################################################################################################################################

"I have Henderson's statement!" Stella read, " 'Detective Flack jumped from the 5th floor fire escape, swung across the alley where he landed on the scaffolding at the 4th floor windows on the opposite building. When Detective Flack landed on it, the scaffolding crashed onto the dumpster, and both were thrown onto the ground.' What the hell were you thinking? You could have been killed!" She suddenly felt weak in the knees and sank to her office couch. Quietly, she said, "You could have been killed." She couldn't prevent the sob from escaping.

Flack looked around to see if anyone was nearby. He knew she would be more upset if any of their co-workers witnessed their interaction. "But, babe, I wasn't. Ok? I'm fine, just a couple of bruises. And we got Shane Casey. I couldn't let him go when we were so close. I couldn't. Please, Stel, don't cry. I hate it when you cry." He wanted to hold her, but was too aware of where they were. Instead, he crouched in front of her and took her hands.

Stella snapped, "I hate it too, but we have 6 more months of these hormones screaming around my body!" She composed herself, and said, "Don, we have to come clean with everyone. I want to share this with the people I care about the most."

Flack sighed, "I know. I do, too. I know why you didn't want to tell everyone at first. But I think it's time."

They were too engrossed to notice Mac come into the office. He eyed them warily, trying to interpret their intimate posture. "Time for what?"

Stella and Flack jumped to their feet, and Don gestured toward Mac, as if to say, 'go ahead'.

"Mac." Stella smiled timidly, "Don and I have been together for a few months, and we didn't tell you, or anybody, because we wanted to see how things went." Flack came and took Stella's hand.

Mac was secretly pleased. He couldn't think of 2 people more deserving of happiness. And he could see there was something special between them. "Technically, you don't work for me, Don, so there shouldn't be any conflict. I know you are both professionals and that you won't let it affect your jobs."

Flack and Stella made eye contact and held it. He lifted their joined hands and kissed hers. "Wait, there's more," she said to Mac, as tears filled her eyes, "I'm…", Flack interrupted, "_We're_", "_we're_ pregnant."

Mac was flabbergasted. He hugged Stella, and managed to say, "Wow. Are you happy?"

Stella sniffed, and her smile was bright enough to land airplanes. "Yes. Very. As long as he doesn't jump off any more fire escapes."

Mac chuckled, and shook Flack's hand then pulled him into a manly hug. Before he could comment further, his cell phone rang. He held up a finger, suggesting they should wait for him to finish, as he moved toward the door of the office. "Taylor."

Stella kissed Don's cheek. "Besides, I won't be able to hide it much longer. You know, Lindsay actually asked me if I had a push-up bra on the other day. I think people are noticing my boobs."

Flack growled, "I _know_ they are. And now that everyone will know we're together, I'll make sure it stops."

Mac returned, looking grim. "Shane Casey escaped."

########################################################################

The team figured out that Shane Casey was after Danny. They contacted the local and state police and Mac was flying out with the Coast Guard. Flack and Stella drove out to the lighthouse together. It was the first time they had been alone since they told Mac they were expecting. And Stella was crying.

"I'm sorry. I can't stand this constant weepiness, either. I've cried more in the past month than I have my entire life."

Don squeezed her hand. "It's ok, Stel. I know you aren't a crier", he said as he flashed his 'charm-the-pants-off-you' smile. "Besides, you're the one who wanted to get pregnant."

She laughed, wiping her eyes. "I never expected it would happen so quickly."

"Are you questioning my virility?", he said with a teasing tone and a smile in his eyes. He paused, and emotion filled his voice. "Seriously, Stel, I thank God every day you came to me with this. I've loved you for so long."

"I wish I knew that before... Donnie, we've wasted so much time. We could have been together years ago. And now, I'm scared." She unconsciously rested her free hand over her slightly rounded belly. "This thing with Casey… Tracking down Danny and Lindsay. Isn't it enough that we take risks and deal with death every day at work? Does it have to follow us home? Is Lucy going to grow up with both of her parents? Is our baby?" The tears began to fall anew.

"Babe, if it were up to me, you'd never go back to the lab. I've been trying to protect you every day since we met. I never want to see you in danger again."

"Don, for the first time, I'm questioning what I want. I never thought I wouldn't want to work at the Crime Lab for the rest of my career. Suddenly, all I want is to grow a healthy baby. Maybe I should have given this all more thought before I decided to get pregnant."

Flack swallowed hard. "Stella." He pulled on her hand until she looked at him. "Stel! Don't regret this! _I_ don't" He ran his thumb across her fingers, and lowered his voice. "We'll make this work. I love you, and I'll support whatever decision you make. Right now, I need to you radio Mac. We're almost there."

######################################################################

Shane Casey fell into the sea. Danny was reunited safely with his wife and daughter.

Stella wept with relief when she saw Don emerge from the lighthouse with Danny. As he approached and wrapped his arms around her, she said, "I've decided: I'm not going back. But you have to promise to be careful. No more stupid risks. You have to come home to us every night."

Flack squeezed her tight. "I promise."

Stella wiped her eyes on her jacket and Don gave her an odd look. "What? I am out of tissue. Let's get Lindsay and Danny out of here. We can meet Mac at the Coast Guard station, and give him my resignation. How am I ever going to say 'goodbye'?"

Don kissed her right in front of their stunned friends. "They'll understand. Besides, it's not like they'll never see you again."


End file.
